Irresistible Love
by Mari Lynn the Echidna
Summary: The girl of Mighty's dream Mari Lynn doesn't seem to have feelings for him. On a night when they're alone together, they both slip into deep love with each other and become irresistible to each other. WARNING: MAY CONTAIN A LEMON! If you don't want to see it, don't read the story! A MightyxOC story!


**This is my first fanfic involving Mighty and a sex scene, so don't get mad when I mess it up, please enjoy! **

Mighty's only dream was to be with the girl of his dreams, Lien Da's daughter Mari Lynn. Every time he asks her out or flirts with her, she ignores him or punches him in the face. Mighty would never give up on her, even if she didn't have feelings for him.

On a beautiful night, he ran through the forest, until he saw high fences surrounding a base. He finally made it to the Dark Egg Legion Base, the place where the girl of his dreams lives. He climbed over the fence and jumped, landing on the other side safely. He ran through the yard, without getting spotted in the moving lights. He ran into a building and hid from the troops that were walking to their rooms. Once he saw it was clear he ran through the hall and ran up a pair of stairs. It took a while to reach the top, but finally he was at the top. He saw the bedroom doors of the important people. His eyes widened as he saw a door that was labeled "Kommissar" as he smiled. He walked up to the door and slowly turned the knob, opening to see Mari Lynn looking out the window, looking at the night sky. Mighty quietly got in and slowly closed the door. He sneaked towards and tapped her shoulder, making her jump up and quickly turning around. She almost punched him as he dodged it, sighing as she saw it was just Mighty.

"You don't scare me like that!" She yelled

"Sorry, I didn't meant to scare you honey" Mighty told

Mari Lynn's right eye twitched to the word "Honey" as she shook a bit.

"How did you even get in here? I'm going to tell my mom you're here" She scoffed

Mighty grabbed a grip of her arm and he yanked her towards him.

"Can you let me off at least once, why don't you like me? What did I ever do to you?" Mighty asked

Mari Lynn grinned as she managed to get out of his grip. She turned her back to him and snickered.

"Well, I don't like you that way, were supposed to be enemies and you always get on my nerves, like when you tried to tell everyone that we were a couple" She told harshly

He felt his heart broke into pieces, as his eyes watered.

"Yeah, you pretty much get on my nerves, plus I'm too good for a dumbass like you" She added with a harsh voice

Tears ran from his eyes as he beginned to sniffle. She happily grinned until she heard him quietly crying. She frowned as she turned around and saw him wiping his tears. She suddenly felt bad about what she said; after all she's not that cruel like her mother Lien Da. She put a hand on his shoulder, as she looked into his watery eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, I thought that you were just handle it like a man" She told in a soft voice

He wiped his tears, and shook his head.

"I didn't mean all of that, I have been angry about the work I have to do lately" She told

She wiped his tear and pulled him into a hug, which was unexpected in her mind. She pulled him away from her and smiled.

"I'm kind of used of boys having a crush on me, but not an enemy. Why do you even want me? I know I'm not good for you, I would only get you killed" She asked, frowning a bit

He looked away from her, as he sighed and looked into her light blue eyes.

"…Because I think that you're beautiful and intelligent, all the other girls I meet are always crazy and immature" He scoffed

She gave him a warm smile and laughed a bit.

"Wow, I didn't think you mean that, I thought you were just going to use me and fuck me all the time" She scoffed, unaware about her language.

His eyes widened as he shook his head left and right twice.

"No! Why would I use you for that, I would love you more than that, I wouldn't care if we were still virgins" He seriously told

She gasped as she gave him a serious look.

"Lien Da told me that guys will only use me for fucking and then break my heart over and over" Mari Lynn scoffed

"Lien Da isn't always right; she didn't experience real love before"

"You're right; I have to tell her about that, that's what she said about my dad"

Mari Lynn froze for a bit when she finally realized something.

"I have to get you out of here, if you stay longer you'll get send to the dungeon" She warned

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure they won't notice me here at all" He snickered, looking at a troop's robe

She smiled as she barely noticed that.

"Since I made you cry, you get to stay for the night, but only this one time" She told sternly

He nodded as the two looked into each other's eyes, as they leaned closer. She suddenly kissed Mighty, as he blushed and returned the kiss. They passionately kissed for two minutes until Mari Lynn pulled away, breathing for air. The two blushed as they kissed again, leading her to the bed. They continued kissing longer than five minutes, as they pulled away from each other. Mari Lynn evilly smirked as she got on her knees on the floor.

"Let me get you excited Mighty" She teased in a seductive voice

She unzipped her cat suit, revealing her cleavage that was in a small black bra. She unzipped it all the way, revealing her in a bra and panties. She unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor, revealing her perfect cleavage. She took off her panties, making him aroused.

"I hoped you liked the striptease" She taunted

She walked over to him and got on her knees. She looked up at him with a sly smile.

"Let me pleasure you, but you have to return the favor" She softly taunted

She licked the tip of his dick, as he moaned softly. She licked the shaft up and down, making sure that it was wet. She sucked on the member deeply, as he moaned even louder. She continued until he gave up.

"I…I CAN'T HOLD IT!" He yelled

"Go ahead Mighty" She demanded

He released his blow into her mouth, as she winked and swallowed it. She stood up and got on the bed, as she lay on her back and stared at him. He deviously smiled as he gazed at her naked body. He got on top of her and nibbled on her neck, making sure that he wouldn't hurt her. She moaned softly, making sure that she wasn't loud. He kissed her lower until he met her breast. He licked and sucked on the nipple, as she moaned loudly. He did the same to the other, listening to her loud moans. He continued to kiss her lower, as he met her pussy. She grinned as she opened her legs. He also grinned and licked his lips, deviously glaring at the wetness. He licked her sweet folds, as she moaned softly. He licked her deeper, putting his tongue in her entrance. She loudly moaned as she held his head down, never wanting him to stop. Five minutes later he finally stopped, as he positioned his self on top of her.

"Are you ready?" He asked

She nodded her head, as he grinned and winked at her.

He slowly put his manhood inside of her, as she felt a little pain. He went slowly making sure he didn't hurt her. He continued to trust deeper, but couldn't due to her tightness. He clenched his teeth as he went harder, as she closed her eyes due to the pain. Finally he pushed through the tightness, as he beginned to go faster, making her moan louder. She felt pleasure, as her eyes begged for more. He continued to plow his lover, as they both moaned louder. They passionately kissed as they continued making love. She suddenly screamed in joy, forgetting about waking up Lien Da and everyone else. Mighty moaned loudly, as he kissed her neck, and she licked and nibbled on his ear. Finally he spilled his seeds inside of her, as he pulled out his dick and rolled off her sweaty body. They both panted for air as they cuddled together. She evilly smirked at him as her finger circled on his chest.

"I love you Mighty"

"I love you too Mari Lynn"

They were about to go to sleep until the door was knocked down. It fell in front of them as they held onto each other, facing an angry Lien Da with the whip in her hands. She evilly smiled, as the two shivered and screamed…

**I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
